


His Favourite Lingerie

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Pain Kink, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been away for months now on tour and Anna misses him. The intruder in her house, however, changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Anna.
> 
> Also, I told you I was working my way through the requests! If you want to leave another one, I'll gladly add it to the list, but be warned that it may take a while to get written and published.

Anna wandered around the kitchen in her pyjamas, a long t-shirt that belonged to her boyfriend and some underwear she hadn't worn since she'd seen him last. It was about five months since she'd seen Niall - he'd been off on the biggest tour of his career. She was proud of him, obviously, but sometimes the distance put a strain on their relationship, particularly when she was accused of cheating on him online.

The rumours, which were completely unfounded, had appeared online a week ago. She'd tried to contact Niall before he saw them, but she'd obviously been too late because now he wasn't speaking to her. The silence between them was adding pressure to her when she already felt like she was going to collapse and she'd been to the doctor a few times in the past week.

Anna had just put the bread in the toaster when she heard the creaking of floorboards from out in the hall. She paused, believing she'd imagined the noise until she heard it again. Someone was in her house.

She crept through the hall silently, following the footsteps. The closer she got, the more distinct they became. The intruder was heading for the stairs. She slipped into the living room and pressed herself against the wall. The door leading to the hall had glass panels on it, and if she moved towards the phone on the other side of the room she knew she'd be seen by whoever the intruder was, especially if they were on the stairs. She waited until the footsteps had moved away, towards the kitchen, before going for the phone and completely forgetting the open door between the kitchen and living room.

Something hit her hard and she was thrown to the ground, landing on top of something large and soft. She immediately curled up protectively, sure that this was the intruder who was now going to kill her, or worse.

Just as she'd feared, arms wrapped around her. But instead of strangling or stabbing her, as she'd expected, the intruder started laughing.

"I'm not going t'kill ya," Niall laughed, hugging his girlfriend tightly. "I didn't come all this way just for that."

"Niall?" Anna asked, opening her eyes. She was lying on top of him on the living room floor, cradled in his arms. "I thought you were an intruder!"

"I noticed," he replied, eyes sparkling. "It was a great welcome, that was."

"Why are you back now?" she asked quietly.

Niall sat up properly, keeping Anna on his lap. "Because my girlfriend started freaking out about some rumour." He kissed her nose, still laughing. "You're silly, y'know that?"

"So you don't believe them?"

"Why would I? Because some guy claims he's been sleeping with you and has no proof whatsoever? I'm not completely gullible, I'll have you know." Niall laughed again. "You were terrified."

"I thought you were going to leave me!" Anna protested.

"Whatever. You're still silly."

He peppered her face with soft kisses and held her tightly. She kept her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his collarbone. While she was ecstatic that he was back and she didn't want to leave him, she had a lecture to go to in an hour and the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece behind his head served as a reminder of their limited time together. She still had to get ready, but his arms felt exactly right, like it was where she belonged.

"What's wrong?" Niall murmured, his words brushing against her cheek along with his lips.

"I have a lecture," Anna whispered, clutching his shirt.

"Call in sick. You don't  _have_  to go."

"I do have to go. It's my education. And I'm not sick!"

"But I am, and you have to stay here and look after me."

Anna pulled back enough to raise her eyebrows at him. "What are you sick with?"

"The lovebug!" Niall exclaimed, throwing his head back dramatically in a mock faint and then attacking her with kisses again. "I think it's terminal... You're definitely going to have to stay and look after me today."

"Niall, I can't-"

"I've only got today, I have to go back tomorrow. Do you know how many strings I had to pull to come back? Surely you can miss one lecture. Just for today?" He pouted at her. "I bet they're boring anyway."

"They're not that bad."

"More boring than me."

"True."

"Besides, who else would come home to comfort you in the middle of a global tour?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "If I email my lecturer to tell her I'm sick, will you shut up?"

Niall grinned. "Don't even bother emailing, let's just start now."

He picked her up and ran up the stairs, carefully angling his body so that when he inevitably hit the walls and doors, he was hitting his own body against them and not hers. Anna giggled, clinging on to his shirt in the hope that she wouldn't fall out of his arms.

"Start what?" she asked breathlessly.

Niall dropped her on the bed and pulled off his shirt. "I haven't seen you in months, what do you think we're going to do?"

He pulled off the shirt she was wearing and tossed it to the other side of the room, pausing to take in the lingerie she was wearing. It was what she'd worn on their last night together, the night before she'd waved him off at the airport. It had been his favourite set, rose pink satin fringed with black lace, and he'd bought her it for their first Christmas together, and it had been entirely coincidental that she was wearing it now, the day he'd picked to surprise her.

"Did you know I was coming?" he asked, sitting up on her hips.

"No," she replied, reaching up to unbuckle his belt. "I thought you were going to kill me, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Niall shrugged and kicked his jeans off.

They lay on the bed in their underwear, his favourite set of lingerie on her, and lost themselves in each other. Niall's mouth moved over her body, kissing in places, nipping and biting in others. She ran her fingers through his hair, revelling in the pleasure he was providing her.

Niall ran his hands up and down the length of her body, kissing his way down her chest and eventually tugging gently on her panties with his teeth. She knew he'd never rip them (he'd told her time and time again that she looked stunning in that particular set of lingerie), but the fear flashed through her anyway. Instead, he slid his hands under the elastic and ran his palms down her legs, taking the underwear with him. He held up his hand, the panties dangling from his index finger, and dropped them over the side of the bed, letting them drift to the floor.

Anna spread her legs as he leapt on her again, pinning down her hips and nipping at the inside of her thighs. The sharp bites were enough to make her moan, rolling her hips towards his faces until he got the hint and leaned in to kiss her clit. He kissed his way down between her legs, sucking occasionally and smiling into her skin whenever she moaned.

Niall stopped and sat up, taking her with him and resting her on his lap. She could feel his dick beneath his boxers, resting between her legs. Niall reached behind her, placing sloppy kisses to her chest, and unfastened her bra, letting it drop to the bedsheets. He cupped her breasts in his hands, rolling his fingers over her nipples and pinching hard until he could feel her growing wet beneath him. With a smile, he took one of her nipples between her lips and gently bit down, feeling her tug on his hair in response.

"Niall," she panted. "Hurry up."

"We have all day, there's no need to rush," he soothed, moving over to her other nipple.

She whimpered, grinding down on his lap. Niall laughed into her skin, peeking up at her from beneath his lashes, kissing his way back up to her lips. He had to manoeuvre to get his boxers off without dropping her from his lap, but he succeeded in eventually kicking his boxers to the floor and wrapping one arm tightly around her waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked, using his free hand to stroke his cock.

Anna nodded, lifting herself slightly as he pushed the tip into her. She gasped as he slowly pulled her down, quickly pushing her back up when she winced. Gradually she took all of him, sitting on his lap as she had before, except much closer to him now than before.

Niall nipped at the base of her throat where she could already feel tiny bruises starting to form. His hips rolled gently, beginning to thrust shallowly into her, and her breath came a little quicker. She matched his movements; raising herself when he pulled out and dropping when he rolled up his upwards. Niall began to bite at her chest and shoulders. The pain created pleasure within her.

She knew from experience that Niall bored quickly, so when he grabbed hold of her waist and lay them both down on the bed she wasn't too surprised. He rocked in and out of her at a faster pace than he had before, but continued to kiss and bite her body. She wrapped her arms around him, accidentally clawing his back as he thrust in and bit her nipple hard at the same time. When she cried out, both in surprise and pleasure, he merely laughed against her skin.

Anna climaxed first, arching her back in such a way that her body was pressed against Niall's as he moved, their bodies sliding easily together. Her orgasm made her see stars, the way it had ever since she'd begun dating Niall. He followed close after, crying out her name against her throat, his right hand clutching painfully tight at her hips, his left nearly ripping the bedsheets.

He lay with his head on her stomach, his breath warming her skin. Her head fell back against the pillow that had been knocked out of place by their fun, the duvet rumpled and slick beneath them. When Niall moved, he reached over to the side of the bed and picked up her panties, placing them gently on her stomach along with her bra. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked, sitting up. "They're my favourite, and I want you to put them back on so I can take them off you again."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
